Horrors of Growing Up
by Bookfanx100
Summary: Mana faces the event every girl must deal with. Not apprenticeshipping. Caution is advised to boy  if there are any out there  and those under 12.


**Okay I got this idea and just couldn't let go of it. I have to go to bed and I really wanted to get it posted so I haven't exactly preformed a top 10 best editing job. This IS another oneshot, but I do have a multi-chapter story planned.**

**I do not own Yu Gi Oh. I do however own the right to mess with the plot as much as I want. It's FUUUUNNNN. You should try it! Well actually, since most of you write, you already have. Oh well.**

**Advised caution to boys and those under the age of 12. Mana and the Pharaoh are about 12 in this.**

* * *

"MAHAD!" The voice echoed through the whole palace as the sun was barely rising. For the hundredth time at least Mahad wondered how the child was able to scream so loud. Especially so early in the morning. He groaned and sat up. Blinking, and holding his head, he managed to swing his legs over the side of his bed.

"MAHAD I NEED YOU!" Came the voice again. He put a hand on the head of one of the jaguars that made up his bed to steady himself as he stood up. There were few things known widely about the Head Magician of the Pharaoh's Court. One of the things known was he was not, to use a modern phrase, a morning person. Only for the Pharaoh and Mana would he get out of bed willingly, the Pharaoh because he was his king, for Mana because if he didn't she would wake everyone else in the palace up.

He stumbled over to a cabinet where he kept his clothing and changed as quickly as possible. Still trying to wake himself up completely, he walked out into the early morning sun and down to the minor magician's quarters. The long walk cleared his mind slightly and he was able to regain the ability to walk in a straight line. By the time he got there the young Prince was already standing outside the doors.

"My Prince." Mahad said softly. He turned to look at Mahad and nodded.

"Do you know why she needs you?" he asked.

"Frankly my prince, I do not."

"Shall we find out?" Mahad nodded and undid the spell guarding the door. Inside Mana was crouched on the floor with a very shocked and worried expression on her face. The other training magicians were in the other corner and appeared to be avoiding her like plague that would kill so many thousands of years in the future.

"What is wrong Mana?" Atem asked her. She looked up and Mahad could see fear in her eyes.

"I think I've been cursed."

"What?" Atem called out. "Who could do such a thing!"

"I don't know." she whispered. Mahad closed his eyes and searched for any traces of Shadow Magic that would hang around her if she was indeed cursed. There was nothing. He frowned and checked again. Still nothing.

"Mana, why do you think you're cursed?" She swallowed and closed her eyes.

"This morning I woke up and I was bleeding."

"You probably cut yourself in the night."

"No, I was bleeding down there." she said as she pointed to the area right between her legs. Atem frowned, still thinking she was cursed somehow, while Mahad's tan face turned pale.

"My Prince, get back." he told Atem sharply. He frowned.

"But Mana is my friend—"

"She is unclean." Mana stared in disbelief at her friend and mentor and started crying.

"Why would you say something like that Mahad?" The Prince asked.

"Prince, you do not understand. This is something that would have happened to Mana no matter how hard she tried to stop it. She is unclean and we must stay away."

"But what do I do!" Mana yelled, tears pouring down her face.

"Go see Isis and tell her what happened."

"Why Isis? Why can she help?"

"She will explain."

"But I want you to." If possible Mahad's face turned paler.

"Yeha I want to know too!" Atem called. "As your Prince I command you to." Mahad bit his lip.

"Wouldn't your father be a better candidate for that?"

"Huh? Why?"

"It's, um, just something he should explain."

For a few weeks after that, Mana and Atem were highly wary of each other, barely even talking. After a while they began to drift together and picked up their friendship. Although, there was always that week when he would avoid her like a fatal disease. Mana wasn't the type of person you wanted to see crabby and mad.

* * *

***smile* Sorry about any mistakes. Reviews make my day!**


End file.
